


Can I borrow your notes

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Football player Cas, High School AU, M/M, Nerd Dean, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a chemistry nerd totally in love with star football player Castiel Novak. When the other boy has to borrow his notes his little crush may be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I borrow your notes

Castiel was star of the Angels. Classic hot highschool quarterback. Dean Winchesters Chemistry partner. Unlike the rest of the football team Castiel was nice to Dean. Uriel, Zach, and Metatron seemed to enjoy pushing Dean around, but Castiel was nice to him. It probably would have been easier if he wasn't instead Dean had the biggest crush on the most unattainable guy in school.

Dean's chemistry binder was littered with chemistry pick up lines and comments written with the guise of the periodic table.

'I like Carbon Arsenic.'

'Is Carbon Arsenic (CAs) made of copper and tellurium?(CuTe)'

He smiled to himself as he doodled hearts reveling in the freedom to doodle without Cas actually present. In French he wrote poems about the other boys eyes while staring at his empty seat. For once Dean hadn't thought far enough ahead.

  
"Hello Dean." Dean looked down to hide his blush.

  
"H-hi C-Castiel." He scowled at his inability to reply like a normal human being.

  
"I was just wondering if I could borrow your notes from yesterday." Dean froze. "C'mon Dean please please please." He nods dumbly and gets them out handing them over with a nervous smile. "Thanks Dean." He blushes deeply.

  
"You're welcome Cas." Dean mumbles.

  
"Hey aren't you in my French class?" Dean shrugged failing to notice how overly casual Castiel sounded. Castiel was certainly better at French than Dean and he didn't need to read about how gorgeous Dean thought he was.

  
"I didn't take any notes I'm sorry." He felt bad lying but there was no way Castiel could see what he'd written.

  
"Oh okay. I'll ask someone else." The next day he expected Cas to be pissed about the comments on his notes. Instead Castiel handed them back with a gentle smile.

  
"Hello Dean." He melted under the gentle smile.

  
"H-hi Cas i-i mean Castiel." Dean blushed.

  
"I like Cas Dean." Cas assured. Dean smiled at him mentally agreeing. Both of them were forced to turn back to the teacher and Dean finally relaxed.

  
He pulled out the notes during French and noticed two comments added beside his.

'Why? do you think I'm Cute?'

  
And 'Carbon Arsenic likes you too.' Dean almost squealed as he looked up to meet blue eyes. The most unattainable guy in school liked him. Dean was ready to jump for joy but as he walked up to Cas after class Uriel started talking to him.

Suddenly Dean realized it was too good to be true. Castiel must be screwing with him. Uriel probably put him up to this. He rushed out of class and home. Sam stared at him when he stomped past and he slammed the door in his brothers face.

  
"Fucking stupid Dean he doesn't like you. It's just a prank."  
Sam bangs on the door.

  
"Dean what's wrong?"

  
"Nothing Sammy go away!" Dean pouts into the pillow.

  
"I'm having a friend over later."

  
"Okay Sammy."

"Hiya Gabe who's your friend?" Sam asks as he opens the door.

  
"Hey Sam this is my brother Castiel I told him I was coming here and he asked if he could tag along." Castiel waves nervously.  
"Hi Castiel. Why'd you tag along?" Castiel blushes.

  
"I need to talk to your brother."

  
"Well he's hiding in his room so good luck." Cas nodded and Sam pointed out the door.

Dean looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

  
"Sammy I told you to go away."

  
"I'm not Sam." A familiar voice called out. Deans heart stopped.

  
"Am I losing my mind?" Dean whines. 

  
"I don't believe so." Castiel replies and he can picture the serious squinty eyes as the boy considers it. He laughed softly. Freaking cutie.

  
"Why are you here?" Dean glares at the ceiling.

  
"I said I liked you and then you stormed out of chemistry. I was worried. I don't want to lose our friendship. Please let me in." Dean reaches over to unlock the door.  
His face still buried in his pillow.

  
"Dean what did I do?" Dean sighs.

  
"You. You're perfect and attractive and popular. I'm a chemistry nerd with two friends." Castiel sighed.

  
"That's more real friends than I have." Dean looks up from the pillow to see Castiel standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed. He pulls himself up and pats the bed beside himself waiting for Cas to sit down.

  
"I really like you Cas but I'm scared that you don't mean it. You're you and I'm a nobody why would you want me?" Castiel smiles at him.  
"I like you because you're adorable and smart and sweet as can be." Dean blushes. "Not to mention your adorable blushes." Dean felt some of the fear melt out of him and he curls up into Cas' arms.

  
"Please don't be screwing with me Cas." Dean pleaded. Castiel hugged him tight.

  
"I'm not Dean." Dean smiled.

  
"Good we are going out for dinner. You're paying and then you're going to kiss me good night."

  
"Sounds perfect Dean."


End file.
